


Down Time

by arora_kayd



Series: Mute!Link [4]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little Mute!Link 'verse ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

Link was too busy laughing and patting himself on the back for getting one over on Sheik that he didn’t notice the other man reach under the wrappings around his waist.

With hardly a sound, Sheik flicked his wrist and wrapped the chain around Link’s arm. Link barely had a chance to look shocked before he was flailing about in the in the shallow waters at the edge of the fishing pond. It was Sheik’s turn to laugh as Link looked at his clothes with extreme discomfort. Link splashed his was over to Sheik and made a series of gestures that said, “You’re a jerk.”

Sheik chuckled and pulled off the cap that was stubbornly clinging to Link’s head before giving the hero a quick kiss. “Maybe, but you still love me,” he replied in both gestures and Sheikah. Link smiled before reaching up to Sheik’s chest and shoving him back in the water. Sheik managed to hook his foot around Link’s leg and drag him down as well. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon wrestling and splashing until Navi yelled at them to get out and dry off before they got sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of a beginning. I could only get them to cooperate so far.... >.>


End file.
